


Polling

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, POV Multiple, Power Imbalance, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Even a fuck puppet has a limit, and Selina just pushed Kent to his...





	Polling

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to everyone who asked for a follow up to "The Ride." I hope you enjoy it.

‘The polls are too close to call,’ Kent said.

Selina threw back her head. ‘Normally I love hearing about your great, big poll, Kent, but that is worse than useless.’

She saw Ben roll his eyes at Kent.

Sympathy from Ben. That was never a good sign.

But the election was tomorrow. She needed some reassurance and Kent was giving her fuck all. He’d been giving her less and less for a while. The more she needed, the less he gave. The less he gave, the more she needed.

Asshole.

In the afternoon, she had to pretend she cared about infrastructure investment, and Kent had to pretend to be her strategist and not her campaign manager. Her staffer and not her fuck puppet.

She would’ve had more fun if it had been the kind of infrastructure that involved rods, pipes, or pistons. Something she could’ve used to tease Kent about. Instead Roger Furlong was blah-blahing about transport.

Selina put her hand on Kent’s thigh. His thighs were slim but strong. She could feel the muscle and sinew beneath her fingers tense as she kneaded his thigh.

‘It’s a long-term investment,’ Kent said. ‘It will take money we cannot be certain will be available. Economically –’

‘Nobody cares about economics,’ Selina said. ‘They only care if taxes are going up.’

Kent’s lips narrowed. ‘Economics is the reason taxes go up.’

Selina made a “can you believe this guy?” face and everyone smiled or laughed appropriately.

‘No, smartass, I’m the reason taxes go up, or don’t,’ she said. ‘You’re not in banking, Kent, stop sucking on the economy’s dick. It’s not that hard.’

He shoved her hand off his leg.

Selina stared at him. His neck was red. He was gritting his teeth.

‘We can’t just make short-term politically motivated decisions,’ Furlong said. ‘You might be running a campaign but we’re running the fucking country.’

Selina grabbed Kent’s balls. Firmly, but not enough to hurt. Enough that the colour drained from his face.

‘Roger, we’re all trying to do that,’ Selina said. She started rubbing Kent’s balls. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he had his head bowed. ‘We all need to work together.’

Kent was semi-hard. A little more and he’d be pitching wood right at the table.

‘Spare us the Kumbaya,’ Furlong said.

‘Just show us the figures,’ Selina said.

As Furlong started talking, she felt Kent get fully hard. But better, she heard Kent’s tiny, almost inaudible moan. She loosened her grip, slid her fingers around his dick, tugged once, and withdrew her hand.

He gulped a breath. His hands were clasped together on the conference table and his knuckles were white.

Selina smirked.

***

Kent tried to slip out with Tom and Will. They were both taller than him so he obviously hoped she wouldn’t notice.

‘Kent, come through to the Oval Office, I need you,’ she said.

Not only had he not escaped but now he had to walk all the way to the Oval Office. All the way aching and trying to hide his hard on.

He stamped into the office and stayed by the door, although he shut it.

‘What?’ he demanded.

‘What?’ she repeated, pouring herself a drink. ‘What’s with the tone?’

‘Do you want my resignation?’ he asked, his shoulders clenched.

Selina laughed at him. ‘Don’t be so fucking melodramatic.’

‘I don’t have to put up with you humiliating me in front of everyone,’ Kent said.

Selina’s eyes flashed as she sauntered across to him. ‘You put up with everything that I give you, because I fucking own you. You’re not going to resign because you don’t get away that easy.’ She was pressed against him now. ‘Because you’re my fucking plaything. Are we crystal clear, Kent?’

He was shaking. He was taller than she was. He was heavier than she was. He was stronger than she was.

He was shaking.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘We’re clear.’

She rubbed the front of his pants with the flat of her hand.

‘Don’t,’ he said, pushing her hand away. 'It hurts.’

‘I wasn’t going to let you come anyway,’ she said. ‘You don’t deserve it.’

Kent watched her stalk to the couch. ‘Can I leave?’

‘You don’t deserve to get off,’ Selina said. ‘I do. Come here and earn the stupid amount of money I pay you.’

‘I’m functioning as your campaign manager and your senior strategist. I already earn every cent.’

Selina sat down. ‘Just come here and eat me out. Before I get the secret service to hold you down while I peg you.’

‘You wouldn’t like it,’ he said, walking over.

‘You helpless on the floor, moaning and writhing, what’s not to like?’

Kent knelt down and carefully pushed her skirt up. ‘You’d find it more physical effort than you wanted.’

He began kissing her thighs as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down.

‘Are you calling me lazy?’ Selina demanded.

‘Only sexually.’

She shoved her panties down and pitched them away. ‘Why should I work hard when you’re here?’

He was going to answer, but she plunged her fingers into his hair and pulled him against her. She crossed her legs over his shoulders, keeping him in place.

‘That’s the stuff,’ she murmured. ‘Oh yeah...’

Kent tried to loosen her grip, but she slapped his hands. He tried again when she answered her cell.

‘Hey,’ she said breathlessly. ‘No, it’s not a bad time. Just... gimmie two seconds.’ She pinched Kent's ear. ‘Don’t stop. Jesus, Kent, I’ll tell you when you can finish.’

She heard him growl. Some people didn’t know their fucking place.

It was a short conversation. She couldn’t quite concentrate. She was clenching her legs rhythmically, yanking at his hair.

‘Okay, bye, fine,’ she almost squealed and threw the phone away.

Her crossed ankles bounced against his back and shoulders. A girl could strain something that way.

Selina sighed and her hands fell away. Kent tried to move her legs but she growled.

‘Jesus, can’t I have two minutes!’

‘Evidently you have no idea how uncomfortable this is!’

‘Ugh, fine!’

Kent sat back and rubbed his neck. ‘That was unacceptable,’ he said quietly. ‘Today was unacceptable. I understand that you are under an intolerable amount of stress, however –’

‘Blah, blah, blah,’ Selina said, sitting up. ‘Come here and I’ll make it up to you.’

‘How?’ he asked suspiciously.

‘I’ll give you a hand job,’ she said, standing, and getting her panties.

‘No,’ Kent said, standing up.

Selina grabbed him by the belt. ‘Why the fuck not?’

He flushed. ‘You’re too rough.’

‘I’m too rough? Is that a joke?’ she unzipped his fly.

‘Don’t!’ He batted her hands away.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Stop being such a baby or I’ll impale your foot with my shoe.’

Kent zipped up his fly and stepped back. ‘Threats. Nice.’

‘Quit whining,’ she said. ‘Guys would queue up for this.’

‘Then do it to them,’ he said.

She kissed him firmly. ‘I don’t fucking want them. I want you.’

‘Selina –’

‘Hey, I never told you that you could use my first name.’

Kent shook his head and walked to the door.  

‘Don’t walk away from me,’ Selina said coldly. ‘You should be grateful. You should be kissing my feet. You know how many guys your age get sex on tap? You know how much out of your league I am?’

His shoulders sagged as he met her eyes. ‘Yeah, I used to believe that.’

For a moment she looked uncertain, maybe even worried, but it passed. Pushed aside by self-protection. ‘You’re fucking lucky that I’ll touch you.’

‘Yeah,’ Kent muttered. ‘So lucky.’

***

Selina twitched her cell between her fingers. She had texted Kent an hour ago and he hadn’t answered. He had been sulking all afternoon. He barely talked even when she addressed him and he never looked in her direction.

Fuck.

She texted him again. Still no answer.

Fuck. Fuck.

Catherine came in and said... something. Who the fuck listened to the nonsense that Catherine came out with?

‘Mom!’

‘What?’ Selina demanded. ‘I’m busy, Catherine.’

‘Fine,’ Catherine said, throwing up her hands. ‘Be late for your big evening dinner.’

Selina growled and went back to staring at her cell. ‘I didn’t forget,’ she lied.

***

She got dressed up to the nines for the dinner. She’d show the peons what they were voting for. Who could ever look at that lard-basted, whiskey-sodden O’Brien and think that he was better than a sleek, sophisticated Selina?

There were a lot of empty suits at the dinner. Older dudes and the brainless blondes hanging on their arms. It was fine for them, wasn’t it? Powerful men got women queuing up to service them, but when a woman was powerful then men got whiny and complaining.

Selina scanned the crowd. Gary was at her elbow as always. God, that was annoying. Everyone else was dispersed in the crowd. She could see Ben, Mike, and Tom but no... ah, that was Kent by the window.

‘Gary,’ Selina said. ‘Who is that woman that Kent is talking to?’

‘That’s Candi Caruso,’ Gary whispered. ‘She was the chief of staff for Howard Stone.’

‘Glory Hole Stone who died last month?’

‘She’s been in the top ten on the Fifty Hottest Staffers list for the last five years,’ Gary said. ‘She’s twenty-seven.’

Selina glowered at him.

‘Go hide behind a pillar or something and find out what they saying,’ Selina said.

Gary laughed uncomfortably. ‘Okay!’

‘Go!’

Selina turned away for a moment, and got a face full of a volunteer burbling nonsense at her. Even the enthusiasm was a burden. Most times Selina loved meeting the normal supporters. Not because she understood how they could let themselves get so fat or sweaty, but because she got mindless adulation free from judgment. God, she was so sick of being judged and dissected. Where was the respect she deserved? She was the first female president!

Gary reappeared at her elbow. He ushered the volunteers away, and started talking about her outfits for Election day.

‘Gary! What are they talking about?’ she insisted.

‘I don’t know.’

Selina glared at him. ‘What were they saying?’

Gary squirmed. ‘He said he was excited to try something new and that he was tired of the same old thing.’

‘Old?’ Selina said. ‘He said old?’

Gary smiled uncertainly, painfully aware that something was badly wrong. ‘He said he was looking forward to new opportunities.’

Selina adjusted her breasts and flipped back her hair. ‘Does she look better than me?’

‘What?’ Gary gasped. ‘No! She is a vapid, shallow, generic blonde totally indistinguishable from any of the others. You are unique. You’re a classy, beautiful woman with amazing style and taste. She isn’t even on the same planet.’

‘Damn straight.’

Selina marched across the floor, waving off the approaches of staffers and volunteers alike.

Candi Caruso had her hand on Kent’s forearm and was laughing falsely while Kent grinned at some joke he’d made.

Then he noticed Selina and his grin vanished, before flickering back as a fake, professional smile.

‘Madam President,’ Candi said brightly. ‘It is such an honour to meet you!’

‘Hi,’ Selina said. ‘And you are?’

'This is Ms Caruso,’ Kent said in a flat tone.

‘How nice to meet you,’ Selina said nicely. ‘Can I borrow you real quick, Candi?’

She saw Kent narrow his eyes as she took Candi to one side.

‘I’m just checking you’re okay,’ Selina said sweetly. ‘Kent is an excellent strategist, the best, but he kind of has a little problem with women, particularly the sweet young blondes. The ones who seem a little… innocent.’

‘I see,’ Candi said.

‘I’m sure that he doesn’t mean any harm,’ Selina said. ‘You know how oblivious men are. They even think we find them genuinely funny! I don’t think Kent realises that he’s way more into young, blonde women than they are into him. He’s just kind of lonely and desperate and pushing much, much too hard.’

Candi folded her arms. “You’ve… given me a lot to think about, Ma’am,’ she said.

‘Great!’ Selina said. ‘Good chat!’ She turned, smirking, to Kent.

Who wasn’t there. He had walked away already.

For fuck’s sake. She was gonna make him wear a collar with a bell on it, like a damn cat.

***

He swapped seats with Tom. The fucking dick swapped seats with Tom. How fucking dare he! It was a fucking cheek that he was still sulking. It was pathetic. He was a grown man and an experienced political operator. He didn’t get to have hurt feelings.

It was incredibly upsetting. He acted as if she was some kind of troll. He turned down a handjob because she was “too rough?” He was a fucking pussy. That was his fucking problem. She wasn’t going to act like some kind of weak, fainting, damsel in distress. He needed to step it up. She wasn’t going to step it down.

He didn’t deserve her.

***

She felt nauseous. They all met for breakfast and Selina barely choked down some orange juice. Kent pushed some fruit around his plate and sipped coffee.

‘How’re the polls?’ Selina asked, seeking something to say.

Kent blinked at her, surprised to be addressed. ‘Much the same,’ he said. ‘There is almost nothing between you.’

‘I could still win,’ Selina said. ‘Right? I could still win?’

His mouth twitched. ‘Yes. Either of you could win at this point.’

‘Great job, campaign manager,’ Ben said sourly.

‘Perhaps if the chief of staff had vetted the previous campaign managers properly then I would not have had to step in,’ Kent said.

‘Hey, fuck you!’ Ben growled.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Selina snarled. ‘I have had enough of your attitude, Ben. It’s the election today for fuck’s sake! At least pretend to pull together.’

Kent and Ben exchanged a look. Ben shrugged.

‘Do we have much planned for today?’ Selina said to Kent.

He didn’t look at her. ‘No. Very little.’

‘It’s unseemly,’ Ben said. ‘You don’t wanna look like you’re trying too hard.’

‘Right,’ Selina said. ‘After over a fucking year of dragging my ass through every state and every tiny other fishing village and dying factory town, now I don’t want to try too hard.’

‘Try to relax,’ Ben said.

Kent scratched his eyebrow.

‘Have some fun with it,’ Mike said.

Selina threw an orange at him.

***

There were still balloons bobbing around in the rafters. The voices of her useless fucking staff were phasing in and out of her attention. They had balloons. Someone had bought those. Someone had thought that they could win. Someone thought that she could win.

‘There is little or nothing we can achieve now,’ Kent said. ‘We should get some sleep and strategize in the morning.’

‘We?’ Selina demanded, snapping back to the pathetic remains of her ruined fucking dreams. The dreams that he had ruined with his ham-fisted campaign and shitty polls. ‘What we?’

Their voices died away.

‘Ma’am,’ Gary murmured. ‘Maybe we should –’

‘There’s no we,’ Selina snarled, ignoring Gary. ‘You had your fucking shot at campaign manager and you were useless! Useless! This is _your_ fault! You fucking lost me this election! You! You did this and now you are _done_! Get the fuck out of my sight and keep going. I never want to see you again!’

Kent silently turned and walked away.

‘Oh, man,’ Mike moaned

Ben was shaking his head. ‘Ma’am, you need to take your meds and go the fuck to bed. Gary, go with the president and calm her down.’

‘Hey!’ Selina said. ‘You don’t get to –’

‘Go to bed,’ Ben snapped. ‘We’ve all had enough.’

***

It was quiet. Kent let the stillness wash over him. It wasn’t the quiet of his childhood in Oregon, but it was the city quiet: the hum of traffic and the distant murmur of crowds of people. His work and personal cells had been turned off along with his tablet, his laptop, and his landline. Normally he would awaken to dozens of messages but he hadn’t wanted to face them this morning.

No. He had been too angry to deal with it then. It had been building for months. He hadn’t lost his temper last night, but it had peaked, and then he had repressed it. He had repressed it along with the nascent panic.

He _had_ options. Even after Selina’s attempted character assassination, Candi Caruso still wanted him to come for a talk about working for Andrew Kominsky over in Justice. There would be other people. Other options.

After his cats came in and complained at the lack of food, Kent go up, fed them, exercised, showered, and ate breakfast. He made a note to call his sister. Perhaps he could take up on her standing offer to visit her farm. Kent wasn’t a natural horse rider, horses made him rather uneasy, but he quite enjoyed seeing them training. Just as long as he was a safe distance from them. Oh, and he could see her kids too. Children were even more unpredictable than horses. And probably quicker to bite.

Kent turned on his landline. Just that, just so that he could call his sister. But within a few seconds, it began ringing insistently. He had heard someone refer to a telephone as “anti-social media,” because it sat and screamed for attention. It certainly felt like someone was screaming. Probably him.

Kent considered the phone for a few seconds.

It continued to ring.

Kent turned it off and made himself another coffee. It was decaffeinated, Kent looked after himself, but his hands were shaking. That wasn’t unusual of late, only that it was happening here and not at work. Things had always been stressful but recently the pressure had become intolerable. There had been days when he had thrown up from it. When his head throbbed and his back ached.

He was sipping his coffee when someone hammered on his door. Okay. That was rude and unnecessary. He had a door bell. Or they could simply knock. Attempting to remove his door with their fists was an unwarranted act of aggression.

It went on for a few seconds, followed by incoherent yelling, and then a resumption on thumping on the door.

Kent had a replica sword on display by the door. It wouldn’t have cut butter but, should his visitor prove to have violent intentions, it would be a serviceable club. Kent looked through the peephole.

Ben Cafferty.

The sword was looking increasingly attractive.

Kent took a deep breath and opened the door. ‘What do you want?’

‘Let me the fuck in before your neighbours call the cops thinking I’m your ex here to go OJ on your ass.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself,’ Kent said dryly as he let Ben in.

Ben stamped through to the kitchen and began rifling through the cupboards.

‘Stop that,’ Kent said.

‘I need a coffee. Actually, I need a proper drink but I’ll settle for a coffee,’ Ben said.

‘Get out of my cupboards. I’ll do it.’

‘Thanks mom.’

Kent was sure he wasn’t going to like whatever Ben had to say, and he had no intention of making it easier. He topped off his coffee, poured one for Ben, and sat down to drink it.

‘Aren’t you gonna ask me why I’m here?’

Kent shook his head.

Ben gulped coffee. ‘POTUS wants to know where the fuck you are.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘What?’

Ben adjusted his collar. ‘We just tied the election. Now’s not a good time for a day off.'

Kent shook his head. ‘A day off. Is that the nadir that she’s reached? She actually thinks that she can retrospectively change history?

‘POTUS wants you back at the West Wing.’

She fired me,’ Kent said. ‘I don’t care what she wants.’

‘She didn’t fire you,’ Ben said.

Kent looked at him silently.

‘She was just being emphatic,’ Ben said. He was usually a more convincing liar.

‘Bullshit,’ Kent said. ‘She fired me. I know it. You know. She knows it. The three-dozen people who heard her know it.’

Ben stared at him balefully. ‘So now you’re not fired. Congratulations. Put a fucking suit on and come back to work.’

‘No,’ Kent said firmly. ‘I’m not going back.’

‘For fuck’s sake,’ Ben said heavily. ‘Okay. What is it that you want?’

‘This isn’t a negotiation. I’m not holding out for a better deal. I am done. I have had enough of her abuse.’

‘Abuse? Grow the fuck up!’ Ben snapped. ‘They’re all the fucking same. Meyer, Furlong, Hughes. They’re as bad as each other.’

‘God forbid Roger Furlong or Stuart Hughes literally use my testes for a pair of Chinese stress balls!’

Ben gaped at him. ‘What? What the fuck are you talking about?’

‘She uses my genitalia for her playthings.’ Kent snarled. ‘The other day, when she was sneering at me in the meeting with Furlong, she had her hand clamped around my testicles. For months now, whenever she sits next to me behind a desk or a chair, she is either using my testes as stress balls or she’s attempting to manually stimulate me.’

Ben laughed sarcastically. ‘Oh no, you poor baby! A sexy younger woman wants to touch you up. Boo-fucking-hoo! Stand in D.C. and throw a rock and you’ll hit five female staffers who get groped by a congressman every fucking day.’

‘That is not –’

‘Even Jonah didn’t throw his career away just because Teddy kept grabbing his nuts,’ Ben sneered. ‘Take yours out of your purse and come back to work.’

‘Fuck you,’ Kent said. ‘Now get out of my house.’

Ben lumbered to his feet. ‘Grow up and man up.’

‘I have some self-respect,’ Kent said. ‘You should consider it.’

***

‘Just get another strategist,’ Catherine said.

Selina gave her a sharp glare. ‘Get that camera out of my face, okay? And when I want your considered political opinion then I’ll ask you.’

‘God, fine,’ Catherine muttered. ‘You sacked the guy. Why’re you acting like he dumped you?’

Gary and Amy looked disgusted. Why Amy was even there, God knew. Mike looked embarrassed, but he always did, and Ben was working way too hard to look like he didn’t care.

Fuck.

Selina threw them all out, apart from Ben. She shut the door to the Oval Office.

Ben shoved his hands in his pockets.

‘What did Kent say?’ she asked.

Ben shrugged. ‘He said he wasn’t coming back.’

‘Ungrateful fucker,’ Selina said. ‘What reason did he give?’

Ben looked at her a few seconds. ‘He said you keep grabbing his nuts and he can’t deal with it.’

Selina clenched her hands. ‘What?’

‘Yeah. What a pussy. Who complains about a hot woman touching them up?’

‘Right!’ Selina said. ‘He should be grateful.’ She tapped her foot. ‘That’s all he said, that I kept grabbing his nuts?’

‘And his dick,’ Ben said.

Selina gritted her teeth. 'That’s what he said, I’m just some gropey boss like every other asshole in D.C.?’

Ben screwed his toe into the carpet. ‘You’re better looking than the rest of the gropey bosses. So, you know, you got that.’

‘Fuck Kent,’ Selina said. ‘I don’t need him. He decided to walk away from me? That’s his fucking loss.’

***

He saw the cars through the window. A train of SUVs with dark-tinted windows drifted along the road and parked up around his home. When he saw the secret service agents getting out of the cars, he quickly stepped away and headed downstairs. He was opening the kitchen door when he heard a sharp rap at the front door. Then the landline began ringing. Kent quickened his pace, crossing to the back door and dragging back the bolts. He walked outside, jogged down the steps, and headed towards the gate.

There was someone on the other side. Kent unlocked the gate and swung it open.

Secret service agents generally showed as much emotion as a brick wall. The two agents on the other side of the gate were surprised enough to reach for their side arms, and yet clearly faintly embarrassed to be there.

‘Can I get past?’ Kent asked.

‘You’d have to walk right by her,’ one said as they stepped aside.

They knew. Naturally they knew. What was he thinking?

‘Good point,’ Kent said, stepping back into the garden. ‘Thanks.’

‘No problem.’

Kent locked the gate. Okay. She was still outside. She couldn’t get inside. He’d just ignore her. She’d go away soon enough, she wasn’t a patient woman, and she had insanely important calls on her time.

From the other side of the fence he heard voices.

‘Either bust down his gate or... don’t look like that. You’re not employed to judge me. Bust down the gate,’ Selina said.

‘We can’t damage private property, Ma’am.’

Kent quickly backed away to the kitchen door.

‘He’s my... strategist and it’s his property. Okay, fine! Jesus. Boost me over the fence.’

***

It occurred to Selina, as her foot caught in the slats, while climbing a fence taller than fucking Godzilla, that she might have made a miscalculation.

As she toppled forward her coat fell over her head and her shoe fell off. She hung for a moment, upside down, with her dress around her ears and her coat over her head, and then the strap on her remaining shoe snapped.

She had the wind knocked out of her by the fall. Or, more accurately, by the landing.

‘What the hell are you doing?’

Her dress was pushed off her face. Kent stared at her.

‘Don’t just stand there, help me up!’ she demanded.

He winced at her tone even as offered her his hand.

‘Are you injured?’

‘I just fell twelve feet onto my head,’ Selina said. ‘I feel fucking great.’

‘It was approximately six and a half feet onto your back,’ he said, pulling her to her feet. ‘Nonetheless it could have been dangerous.’

‘Yeah, pretty sure you shouldn’t have yanked me to my feet like that either,’ Selina said.

There was a scrabbling sound on the other side of the fence.

‘Ma’am?’ Gary called querulously. ‘Are you okay?’

‘You should leave before the secret service break down my fence,’ Kent said. ‘Or Gary does.’

‘Maybe you shoulda thought of that before refusing to open your door,’ Selina snapped. She yanked open the gate. ‘Stay there, Gary.’

Two of the agents stepped in to Kent’s garden, shutting the gate in Gary’s face.

‘Go away,’ Kent said.

‘Uh, let me think: no,’ Selina answered.

Kent turned and walked to the house. Selina stalked after him. She was struggling to keep up with his long legs, and her one shoe wasn’t helping.

‘Slow down,’ she said.

Kent turned around. ‘This isn’t a conversation. You are here without permission, against my express wishes, and I am removing myself from the situation.’

Selina walked past him. ‘You can open the door or I can smash your window and climb in.’

‘We’ve seen how well you can climb,’ Kent said dryly. ‘For the safety of the nation we should probably avoid that.’

He almost let the door bounce off her face. Then he stood by the stove with his arms crossed.

‘What is your problem?’ Selina asked. ‘You told Ben that you quit because I was harassing you?’

He rolled his eyes. ‘You fired me.’

‘Come on. You know I didn’t mean it.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘I know no such thing. You have made it very clear that I exist purely to be used and discarded at your whim.’

‘So?’ Selina asked. ‘You’re still one of the three competent staffers I’ve got. That’s totally separate from us screwing.’ She stretched her back. ‘Come back to work.’

‘What’s wrong with your back?’

‘Uh, I fell on it, ‘Selina said. ‘It fucking hurts.’

‘Let me see.’

Selina tensed her shoulders, but turned around. She lifted her hair as Kent unzipped her dress.

‘What were you thinking about?’ he muttered. ‘You could’ve broken your neck.’

Selina shivered as he cleaned her grazes and checked the tender areas. ‘You wouldn’t answer the door. I don’t stand around waiting for you, mister.’

‘Well, I don’t come crawling just because you crook your finger.’

Selina looked at him over her shoulder. ‘You fucking should.’

Kent zipped her dress up. ‘Because you own me?’

Selina turned to face him. ‘Too fucking right.’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘You can’t keep treating me like this. I’ve seen you with Andrew. I saw you with Ray. You didn’t treat them with such... disdain.’

‘What’re you talking about? I fucking hate Andrew, and Ray doesn’t have two brain cells to rub together.’

‘Exactly,’ Kent said. ‘Yet you treat with affection and warmth.’

Selina blinked rapidly. She took a step back. ‘I... We are not dating! That is not what we are.’

‘You have made that brutally clear,’ Kent said.

Selina adjusted her dress. ‘Is that what you want? You want some... pathetic, ridiculous romance like a fucking Hallmark movie? You want me to... wear a pinny and bake cookies, is that what you want? Is that what you think I am, Kent?’

He rubbed his forehead. ‘No. No, I don’t want that. I just want to be treated like a human. I want to be given some respect and some affection.’

Selina’s face twitched. A dozen expressions flashed across her face. She gave an awkward, oddly broken smile. ‘Well, that’s not going to happen,’ she said. ‘Because that’s not what we are. So, just, you know. Get over it.’

‘You’re pathetic,’ Kent said. ‘You know that?’

‘Oh, fuck you!’

‘You’re broken, Selina,’ Kent said. ‘Someone took a normal woman and smashed up anything approaching humanity, compassion, or vulnerability. You are a bitter, cruel woman who infects everyone and everything.’

‘Oh, boo-fucking-hoo! You want a relationship buy a fucking Russian Bride because no woman would be around you by choice if she wasn’t getting laid or getting paid.’

Kent swallowed hard. ‘I can admit that I have problems forming relations with women.’

‘Because you’re whiny, pathetic and needy,’ Selina sneered.

Kent was quiet for a long moment. ‘I’m needy?’

‘Yes!’

He pursed his lips. ‘I’m the one desperate to cling on to a diseased, screwed-up relationship?’

‘Yeah, exactly!’ Selina sneered.

‘Then why are you the one climbing fences while I ask you to leave?’ Kent asked.

Selina’s triumphant expression drained away to a flickering shadow of itself. ‘You think that you’re so fucking clever don’t you?’

‘I think I want you to go,’ Kent said quietly.

Selina swallowed. ‘Don’t be a dick.’

‘Me? I treat you with respect. It’s not easy, Selina, believe me.’

‘You need the job,’ Selina said, squaring her shoulders. ‘You’re not some young hotshot, any more, Kent. People are not gonna be queuing up to hire you. Especially after this election bullshit.’

Kent sighed. ‘Can we stop conflating work and... whatever this is between us?’

‘It is the same thing,’ Selina said.

‘It shouldn’t be.’

‘But it is!’ Selina bit her cheek. ‘Just... Come back to work. Please. We’ll work it out.’ She looked away. ‘That’s all you’re getting. I’m not begging. Just come back to work and we’ll sort this out.’

The silence stretched out for too long. ‘Okay,’ Kent said.

Selina let out a deep breath. ‘Okay.’ She ran her fingers through her hair. ‘I’ll get you a nicer office, a pay rise... all that shit.’

‘Are you going to stop grabbing my genitals?’ Kent asked.

Selina smirked. ‘No, those are my favourite stress toys.

‘Selina...’

‘But I’ll be nicer to you,’ she said. ‘Well I’ll try. You gotta nudge me. Don’t get more and more pissed and then suddenly quit.’

Kent chuckled softly. ‘I didn’t quit.’

Selina stood on her tiptoes to gently bite his lower lip. ‘I didn’t fire you. I know I didn’t, because I would never let you wriggle free that easy.’

Kent caught her face in his hands and kissed her. ‘Do we have some time?’

Selina smirked. ‘You wanna try wriggling free?’

‘Could be fun.’

 The End

 

 


End file.
